The Last Adventure: Hello's and Goodbye's REWRITTEN
by KaiFukugawa
Summary: When four girls free fall through the Bleach universe, nothing is as they expect. Of course, they didn't expect to gain the attention of both the leader of a dark organization AND a group of Death Gods! Ichigo/OC


**A/N: Well here we are! The rewrite for TLA: Hello's and Goodbye's! To those of you who are new to this: Hello and I hope you enjoy! For those of you who aren't: I hope this lives up to your expectations!**

**First off, I'm rewriting this series because I've grown a lot as an author and want to make my first story as best as it could possibly be. So here goes. I'm diving in head first, as per usual.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and my imagination. Tite Kubo did the rest.**

**Just a forewarning: This story is not for the meek or weak of heart (and/or gut). If you are squeamish, I would also recommend that you don't read this. Foul language ahead. This is not a story for children. Viewer discretion is advised. You've been warned.**

* * *

_Something strange is happening to me_

_Though I've no idea what it may be_

_A slice of cake that says "Eat me!"_

_The tiniest sip of a cup of tea_

_Don't worry love; there's no need to fear!_

_Just take my hand and follow me to Wonderland, my dear!_

* * *

**Something Strange**

You know that kind of foot-tapping, mind-numbing nervousness that runs through you when you're about to ask out a pretty boy or take a huge exam?

That's what I was feeling.

_It's just a sleepover Casey, it's just a_ sleepover.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

I scowled to myself, my foot-tapping intensifying. Damn, why was I so nervous? It was only a sleepover; it wasn't like I hadn't been to one before! And these were my best friends for God's sake! It's not like they were going to jump me or anything!

So then why was I. So. Damn. Nervous?!

Truth be told, I had been nervous all month, though I would never admit it to myself. No, I was Casey Makoto; I was too proud to admit stuff like that to anyone, myself included.

Maybe it was the fact that AIMS (Arizona's Instrument to Measure Standards in case you don't live in the lovely dust bucket known as Arizona) were lurking just around the corner or that winter's pent up energy and the many sleepless nights were finally taking their toll on me. Maybe, maybe, maybe. Whatever it was, it was starting to piss me off. Not even downing a crap-ton of beef (or chicken depending what I was in the mood for) ramen could cool my nerves.

This had to stop. I needed a distraction.

I think it's safe to say that getting linebacker tackled by all of your friends who, by the way, happen to be four inches taller than you- _at a minimum!_- was distraction enough.

"CASEY! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" Molly squealed, acting like it had been years since we had last seen each other and not just a day.

I made this fact known to her as politely as I could.

"Ummm...Molls, baby, it's only been a day since we've seen each other."

"WELL, YEAH! BUT IT'S ALWAYS DIFFERENT THAN SEEING EACH OTHER IN SCHOOL!" Alexis practically screamed.

I stared at her, not blinking. Alexis was never that hyper.

I looked behind her, at Margaret.

_Coffee_, she mouthed, rolling her eyes slightly.

I frowned playfully at the blonde.

_You're such a bad mother_, I mouthed back before smiling slightly. That brilliant blonde always was a special favorite of mine.

I brushed my dark-and-copper bangs out of my face in slight annoyance before grinning broadly.

"Is Abby in?"

Maragaret sighed, sea green eyes rolling in exasperation as she pushed her red glasses up a bit. "Yeah."

I smirked, I loved that kid.

"Well, then? What are you all waiting for? An embroidered invitation?" I asked the ginger, the blonde, and the brunette. Huh. Sounds like a crappy spin on The Wizard of Oz.

Alexis and Molly paled. "Oh God no!"

I snorted. We all knew that pencil sketches were as far as I would go with artsy stuff. The one time I tried to knit or embroider anything, I ended up almost beheaded Molly's chihuahua with a needle and had to go to the hospital to get six stitches in my arm. I still have the scar. Though I would occasionally paint...even that was a stretch, though. Not like I made anything good anyway.

"Casey," my father called from the silver Mercedes he had bought my mother for her birthday (Apparently he had bought it with some "spare" money. It wasn't a coincidence that all of my money was gone from my bank account the next day.)

I gulped. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to call me at nine. I'll be here to pick you up at seven. Surely you won't have any trouble, right?"

_Tch. It's not like that'll stop you from doing anything,_ I thought bitterly.

"Yes sir."

I caught my little sister's eye through the window and smiled slightly.

She waved a bit.

"C'mon Case!"

I spun around.

"Eh? Oi! Wait for me!"

* * *

"Seriously? That sounds freaking messed up man," Molly commented, wrinkling her nose.

I laughed. "Yeah. So then Aizen decides 'Ah what the fuck. I'll kill Gin too.' And it's like, what the fuck Aizen?! Why can't you and your butterfly minions go fly away somewhere. Jesus Christ."

"Not that I'm not enjoying this conversation, because I am, really," Margaret drawled boredly, "But I have no idea what the hell Casey is talking about and neither do you two, so let's do something that might make a bit of sense."

I snorted. "I don't see what you all have against anime. It's awesome once you get used to it."

"Yeah, well we haven't been watching it since we were toddlers," Alexis countered playfully.

I shrugged. "Guilty as charged. So what do you wanna do?"

And so we did the cliché teenage girl thing (actually we all were twelve, but same difference) and talked about boys. And crushes. Ew.

"So who do you have a crush on Case?"

I smirked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I answered shamelessly, not a hint of hesitation.

Margaret narrowed her eyes in mock irritation. "Is that a-"

"Yup," I replied cheekily, my smirk growing.

Alexis rolled her eyes, brushing a strand of ginger hair out of her face. "Oh Casey. What are we going to do with you?"

We all laughed.

"But seriously," Molly said. "Who do you have a crush on? Like, in real life?"

I snorted. "Please. No one here is good enough for me."

That sent Margaret into a series of giggles which soon had us all doubling over in laughter.

"I personally like Mikey King," Abby called from the kitchen. "Especially his ass."

Margaret gasped. "Abby, where did you hear that word?!"

"Ass! Ass! Ass! Ass!" Margaret's twin baby brother and sister chanted happily.

"What is an ass?" Tommy, her kindergartener brother asked.

"Nothing honey," she replied. "Take the twins upstairs to go snuggle with Mommy and Daddy now, okay?"

"Okay!"

Once they were gone, Margaret got up, walked into the kitchen, and flicked her little sister in the head.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"You can't curse around the kids, you idiot!"

Abby stuck her tongue out at her and blew a raspberry.

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Whatever. It's getting late, we should probably go to bed."

And so we did, because we _were_ pretty damn tired and the anxiety was starting to come back from earlier.

As I curled up on the couch I heard the sharp _tik tok _of the clock pricking at the edge of my consciousness before it stopped altogether, leaving an eerie silence lurking in the room.

Logic told me to get up and see what the hell had happened; clocks don't just suddenly stop ticking. But my mind was telling me to sleep.

The last thing my eyes drifted over to was the large clock on the wall, the second-hand paused and not moving.

I felt the ice-cold fear gripping me like a vice.

"Guys..." I called out, more than scared.

There was no answer.

I looked around the room and felt my stomach sink to the floor.

There was no one there.

I was alone. The only signs that my friends had ever been there were the blankets crumpled up on the couch and floor.

I opened my mouth to scream, to call for help, but I was getting tired, oh so tired.

The terror still tore away at me, and I fought to cling onto it, that last shred of awareness.

But I was so tired...

I felt something claw its way around my foot and pull me down deeper, plunging my into an ice-cold lake.

My eyes opened in shock, and my mouth opened to let out a loud, watery scream. I watched as bubbles floated towards the surface of the lake where the full moon shimmered, blueish from the water.

It was truly beautiful, a funny thing to think of when dying.

I felt the water coursing through my lungs, but instead of hurting like I thought it would, it felt comforting. Still cold as ice, but comforting nonetheless.

I was vaguely aware of time passing, but at that point was it passing or slowing down? Or going back or speeding up?

_Just hurry up and kill me already..._

No...I had to stay up...I had to watch the moon...there was something to do with the moon...something I was...

I felt my eyes begin to slip closed.

After all, just a short nap would be okay, right?

_Something I was missing._

* * *

The first thing I heard was the sharp trilling of birds.

And then the first thing I thought while in my sleepy, half-witted state was _"Oh, hey I'm not dead."_

And then it was _"OH HEY, HOLY SHIT I'M NOT DEAD!"_

And _then _it was _"How the fuck did I get here?"_

At which my friends came bounding up to me, screaming my name.

I looked at them from my spot under the nice, shady tree.

And I burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHA! OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS LOOK SO WEIRD!" I cried, tears of mirth streaming down my face.

"Yeah, well you don't look much better yourself, Hot-shot!" a now golden-eyed Molly snapped. Hmm...same dark brown hair...they got the length wrong though...bit too long, though...and in a ponytail too...

_What the hell am I doing? _I thought, vaguely amused before the gravity of the situation came crashing down on me. _What the hell am I doing?_

"You had the same reaction," glasses-less Margaret-but-not-Margaret muttered under her breath, green eyes sparking a bit. What the fuck was up with these people and ponytails? Dear Lord.

The not-Molly looked at her sharply.

"Oi!" the not-Margaret cried. "Just sayin'! No need to be a dildo about it!"

Molly grabbed a small, round mirror out of Alexis's hand and shoved it in my face.

I studied myself for a while. Same slivery-greyish eyes and coppery-dark hair. Slightly paler skin (Great, I'm one shade away from being albino! Yay me!) and eyes that were WAY bigger than they should've been...and...

"GODDAMMIT! MY HAIR IS STILL SHORT AS FUCK! SERIOUSLY, MAN? YOU COULDN'T DO THAT ONE THING FOR ME?"

Alexis blinked her now tawny eyes at me. Oh good. At least she didn't have a fucking ponytail. Her hair was redder though. Dammit.

And I was still as short as ever.

"Sooooo..." Molly started. "What do we do now?"

"We walk!" I cried with fake cheer.

"...You know, I would never want to be lost in the woods with you," Margaret deadpanned, before mimicking me in a high-pitched voice: "'We're lost in the woods surrounded by wild animals, Casey! What do we do?!' 'WE WALK!'"

Alexis gave a very unladylike snort. I rolled my eyes.

"No but seriously guys. Think about it: we're walking, talking anime characters with no idea how we got here and seeing as you all are too good for anime, _I_ have to find out where we are and just how fucked we are."

"...You're enjoying this aren't you?" Molly asked accusingly.

"Just a little," I admitted.

And to tell you the truth, I was enjoying it. No more home. Depending on where we were, that seemed like a pretty fair deal to me. Hell, I'd be happy to be in feudal Japan if it meant getting out of my fucked up life at home.

But at the same time, I was worried. And that was one thing I wouldn't let the others see. Because I was really truly scared. In fanfictions and stuff, you read about how cool it is to be in an anime universe and how you're immediately accepted despite your differences and yada yada yada. But now that this was real, it was truly and properly scary. Because if one of us died here, who knew what would happen to us. And that was a scary thought indeed.

And with that happy though, I set off, leading the other girls through a town that looked oddly familiar in an at-the-edge-of-your-mind-but-not-quite-there sort of way.

You know, I really should have stopped daydreaming and watched where I was going because I ran right into something very...big and...cushy.

"Wah!" I yelped, springing away from the lady. The apology I had been sputtering died on my tongue.

Margaret recognized her too, from the pictures I had shown her.

"Is that-"

"Uh huh."

"Are we in-"

"Uh huh."

"...We're gonna die, aren't we?"

"Uh huh," I squeaked, my voice rising an octave.

"Fuck."

"Uh huh."

The girl stared at us with large greyish eyes before giving an "eep!"

"Eek! Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!"

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done! What do you think so far? Hope it met your expectations!**

**Loved it? Hated it? Review and I'll give you Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: What the fuck?!**

**~ KAi**


End file.
